


The Importance Of Wandwork

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One of My Favorites, POV Alternating, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Wands equals penis of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Is that a wand in James' pocket or is he pleased to see Dom?





	The Importance Of Wandwork

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Netgen100](https://hp-nextgen100.dreamwidth.org/57045.html)'s prompt. "Is that a wand in your pocket" Hence the bad innuendo and wand = penis thing is their fault and not anything I would normally stoop to. ;)

It wasn’t precisely accurate, Dominique thought, to say that James had grown over the summer that he’d been away. But he certainly had changed and it wasn’t the tan, or the blond streaks burnt into his auburn hair. No, there was something about his posture; strong, confident and more relaxed but his expression was more sombre.

A swell of ambivalence shot through her, with him so different, did he feel the same way as before? She hesitated as the party stragglers departed and then approached.

“Is that your wand in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?”

 

James cocked his head and pulled a long length of oak wood from his pocket.

“You’re right, cos,” He said with a smile. “My wand.”

Dominique crossed her arms and glared.

“Why Dom wasn’t that the answer you were looking for?” James said, his eyes flashing with mischief and his lips stretched in his old familiar, boyish grin…

… which faded under the force of Dominique’s unabated glare.

“Hey,” He murmured softly, stepping nearer. “I’m sorry, Dominique, I thought you were kidding.”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

“You know I’m always happy to see you, right?

-

“Really?” Dominique said softly to his neck. 

James felt the tension in Dominique’s slender body faded a he held her close to him. They’d had no words about _them_ before he left, no promises had been exchanged and yet he considered himself pretty well bound to her. He honestly wouldn’t have joked about it if he’d realised she was uncertain about the situation.

“Really,” He replied, fervently. 

One arm still wrapped around her, James’ hand rose to stroke through her infinitely soft golden-red hair and felt his heart race.

It had been his wand in pocket before. It wasn’t now.

 

James’ cupped Dominique’s face tilting it upwards, stuck by just how round and crystal blue her eyes were. His head dipped and her lips met his in a soft kiss that send a tingling, soaring sensation throughout James’ body.

Her arms snaked around his face, and James groaned and deepened the kiss as Dominique’s warm body was pressed seamlessly up against his front.

His hands wandered, and he traced the lines of her back down to squeeze her arse, her bum perfectly filling his grip and causing Dom to moan.

“Merlin,” James gasped between kisses. “I’ve missed you so bad.”

-

Dominique didn’t quite follow their progress to James’ bedroom, it was a whirl of kisses and mutual groping and tugging at clothes. All she knew by the time they’d got there, that her top had been pushed up over her lacy red bra and her jean’s button and zipper had been undone, barely holding onto her hips.

In exchange she’d practically ripped James’ shirt of his body and hurled him backward into his bed.

She straddled him, grinning as she felt the bulge in his jeans between her legs.

“Your wand again?” She teased, giving him her best sly smile. 

 

“My wand, totally.” James gasped, her chest rose and fell rapidly and Dominique drank in the sight. His muscles were more well defined that she remembered and dusted with bright red hair. 

“Riiight,” She drawled and squirmed on top of him, rubbing herself against his hardening shaft.

“Yeah,” James said shakily. “Ten inches. Inflexible. Perfect for charm work.”

“Not trying to sell yourself short then?” Dom giggled and squirmed again, feeling wetness seep into her knickers. James’ moan was like music.

“No point, you know I can deliver.” 

“Don’t I though?”

James’ arms wrapped round her and pulled her down. 

-

James pushed Dominique down and rolled them so he was on top. He was quite beyond the need for teasing and banter and he covered her with kisses, tasting every part of her he could reach.

Not without a certain pride, he heard Dom’s giggled turns to gasps and moans of pleasure. Their shirts had been discarded and her flimsy bra followed, allowing James to kiss and suck her perky tits, feeling her nipples harden under his tongue.

One hand toyed with her breast, the other moved downwards, James could feel her tremble as it descended matching his nervous anticipation.

 

Heart hammering in his chest, James’ fingertips slipped under the waistline of Dom’s knickers. The black lacy material was damp to the touch and his fingers found such wetness that he slipped his fingers into Dom to the first knuckle.

James glanced at her face, blushing but happy as he slowly pushed his fingers under her. He curled his finger in a beckoning motion and she cried out. He was transfixed by her face, her crystal blue eyes were half-lidded and wetness seeping around his plunging digits.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” he said, huskily.

“Just, fuck,” Dom whimpered. “Enough foreplay already.” 

-

James really was strong, Dom thought, as his hands traced down the whole length of her legs, taking the last of her clothes with them. His jeans had disappeared as well, and his ‘wand’ was proving as inflexible as promised. 

Dom’s breath caught as James grabbed first one calf and then the other one in each hand and pressed on them with gentle but insistent strength, spreading her legs wide. She found herself staring up at him as his brows creased in an adorable amount of concentration, as he lined himself up.

Her jaw dropped as he sank into her.

 

He moved slowly at first, the first few inch of his cock rubbing at the sensitive parts of her cunt, but Dom hadn’t been kidding when she’d said she’d been ready to go. With her legs still in the air, she reached out with arms, pulling James close until the heat of his body made her sweat. Her hands worked their way down to his arse and grabbed and squeezed, pulling him into her hard and faster.

James buried his face in his neck and his groans and gasps were intoxicating sweeping them both off into the heights of bliss.

-

It had been a long while since James had used this particular bed and longer still since he’d used any bed for anything except sleeping. He’d forgotten how nice it was just to lie flat on his back in one with nothing there but Dom curled up against him. Her silky hair crushing her head on one shoulder and her hand tracing random patterns against his chest. 

“This is amazing,” James murmured. “You don’t know how I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve got a fairly accurate idea, I think,” Dom said sleepily.

“Shan’t argue.”

“Good plan.”

They dozed off. All was well.


End file.
